


Just A Bunny Hop Away

by RandomRedneck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Hana gets a surprise visitor





	Just A Bunny Hop Away

_Min Gud_ , Hana! I thought they said you didn’t have a scratch!”

 

MEKA HQ. And sitting on one end of a video call was a very scratched up Hana Song.

 

“Yeah, they may have exaggerated just a bit. But I’m fine now...you know, minus the destroyed mech...and my leg...and my arm.”

 

The girl on the other end, one Brigitte Lindholm, shook her head.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner. But I had to go back home for the annual family reunion. And then I went back on the road with Uncle Reinhardt. I couldn’t find a chance to get online util we were near Warsaw. I missed you by the way.”

 

Hana leaned back in her chair.

 

“Warsaw. That’s in Poland, right? What are you doing out there?”

 

Brigitte glanced around like she was checking for someone.

 

“Reinhardt says it’s to bust a group of arms smugglers. But between you and me, I think he’s using them as an excuse to be in town when the Sparkle Girls play a concert tomorrow. He thinks no one knows he loves J-Pop.”

 

That got a good chuckle out of both of them.

 

“By the way, sorry I called at 2:00 AM last time. I sometimes forgot how far apart the timezone is out there in Korea...course I also learned you sleep shirtless. So I’m not  _that_ sorry.”

 

Hana rolled her eyes.

 

“Pervert...still, I’m glad to hear from you. I tried calling when I got out of the ICU, but-”

 

Brigitte gasped.

 

“ICU!? How bad were you hurt?!”

 

Hana bit her lip, trying to phrase it well.

 

“Um...not terrible enough to see a white light?”

 

And with that, Brigitte hung up the call.

 

“Oh boy. I think I made her mad.”

 

That’s what she thought anyway...

 

**The Next Day**

INTRUDER ALERT IN THE CARGO BAY! INTRUDER ALERT IN THE CARGO BAY!

 

Hana was roused from a quick power-nap in her chair by the base alarm blaring to life.

 

“Intruder!? We really need to get better security in this place.”

 

Grabbing her crutch and her pistol, she hobbled off in the direction of the cargo bay.

 

“Okay, you’ve got one good arm, one good leg and not a lot of ammo. So make it count.”

 

She rounded the corner, gun at the ready.

 

“Freeze in the name of the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army! You’re intruding on military...property...you cannot be serious.”

 

The intruder held her arms up. Her very buff arms.

 

“Um...hi, Hana...surprise.”

 

Lo and behold, there stood Brigitte.

 

“...Should I even ask?”

 

Brigitte nervously chuckled.

 

“Well, I was worried about you. And after you mentioned how bad you were hurt, I kind of hopped a plane to Busan...then sneaked onto a cargo transport bound for your base here...the security is really terrible by the way...it’s possible I didn’t think this all the way through.”

 

Hana pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

 

“You think!? You just came 5000 miles and broke into a military facility to see me?”

 

She slowly made her way over to her.

 

“That is the craziest, most foolhardy thing anyone has ever done! You could have been arrested. Or worse! Do you know how worried I’d be if...oh...so that’s what that feels like.

 

She tried getting on her tippy-toes to steal a kiss. The cast naturally made that a challenge. So Brigitte knelt down to steal one instead.

 

“I’m sorry, Hana. I know this was dumb.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No, it wasn’t dumb...it’s highly illegal. And we really need to get you out of here...in about 20 minutes.”

 

Brigitte raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why 20 minutes?”

 

Hana chuckled.

 

“Well, it’ll take about 3 minutes to get back to my room. Which leaves the other 17 for...”

 

She motioned for her to lean in and whispered something in her ear.

 

“... _Min Gud_ , Hana.”

 

She pointed in the direction of her room.

 

“You bet. Now get moving.”


End file.
